pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style)
The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Clown Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:The Confrontation of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG